Se supone
by 745unidas
Summary: One Shot desde el punto de vista de Robin y está inspirado en una canción. Es corto así que mucho para decir no hay xD


Me miro en el espejo. Veo que mi cabello está alborotado como siempre. Alborotado pero no despeinado. Como siempre tomo un poco de gel y lo acomodo para que quede hacia arriba. Sé que ya no me ve como yo la veo, pero aun así todavía quiero verme bien para ella, ¡qué ironía! Y pensar que cuando tenía que hacerlo, no lo hacía. _Cálmate Dick, cálmate, no serás Robin por hoy_. Me digo a mí mismo quitándome el antifaz para poder observar mis ojos azules en el espejo, que me miran impacientes.

A decir verdad, no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. No debería aceptar sus invitaciones, al final sé que cada vez que la veo me siento en el cielo por unos instantes, y vuelvo a mi infierno al separarme de ella. _Ella_.

Subo al auto y me recuesto sobre el respaldo unos momentos, suspiro e introduzco la llave. El auto se pone en marcha, pongo primera y salgo del estacionamiento. Me dirijo a su casa, sé que estoy haciendo mal, pero por algún motivo no puedo negarme. Hasta ya me conozco de memoria el camino. Mierda… ¿Y cómo no recordarlo? Si fui tan feliz ahí que duele pensar que hoy sólo soy una visita más.

— ¿Qué tal, Robin? —Dice ella tendiéndome la mano.

—Star. —Le digo estrechándole la mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. El poco contacto con ella me duele, pensar que en un momento ella corría a abrazarme y besarme apenas me veía. Ya no.

—Ven, pasa.

Ven, pasa.

Y voy detrás de ella observando que todo está tal como estaba cuando solía venir aquí. Veo la puerta de su cuarto y está cerrada, tomo el picaporte disimuladamente sin que ella se dé cuenta. Está con llave, que raro. Sonrío para mis adentros. Supongo que ella tiene el mismo "miedo" que yo.

—Siéntate. ¿Quieres café?

—Sí, gracias. —La observo mientras lo prepara, en otro momento hubiese ido a abrazarla por detrás y besarle el cuello.

Trae las dos tazas con café y las deposita sobre la mesita que estaba frente a nosotros, se sienta frente a mí y conversamos mientras nos tomamos el café que ella preparó.

Tengo que admitir que escucho muy poco de lo que dice, estoy sumido en mis pensamientos. Me pregunta cómo me va, me toma desprevenido teniendo en cuenta que sólo estaba pensando. Le digo que bien, muy bien. _Mentiroso Robin, mentiroso_. Dice la voz de mi conciencia haciéndome volver a mis pensamientos.

Sigo observándola mientras habla aunque casi no la escucho, veo su boca moverse y me muero por robarle un beso. Otro beso.

Se supone que esto fue lo mejor para ambos pero veo que sólo benefició a uno de dos. Pero no.

Sigo sin escucharla, tal vez por miedo a que me cuente algo sobre algún nuevo amor. También se supone que eso ya no debería importarme.

_Estúpido_ es la única palabra que resuena constantemente en mi cabeza. Se supone que yo también podría olvidarla y aquí estoy, luego de tanto tiempo sin poder sacarla de mi mente ni de mi corazón.

El tiempo pasó pero nunca pensé que algo así pasaría, estuve siempre encasillado en mis pensamientos de héroe y nunca me había imaginado otra vida, cuando ella se fue de la Torre y me dijo que quería hacer otra vida me enojé con ella, aunque seguimos nuestra relación un tiempo antes de darme cuenta lo mal que le hacía.

Creí que estaría más tranquilo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ahora la tengo a medio metro y aun así la siento tan distante, inalcanzable. Y parece a propósito que ahora está mucho más bonita que antes.

Por lo poco que llegué a escuchar parece que tiene un nuevo trabajo y muchos amigos. Tan segura de sí misma. No parece esa chica que dependía tanto de mí.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al verla tan feliz, no por maldad. Me alegra que sea feliz. Pero si conmigo estaba siempre tan triste. Ahora me doy cuenta que esto fue lo mejor al menos para ella. Juro que en ese momento no me daba cuenta qué tan mal le hacía, no era mi intención fallar así como hombre. _Perdóname Star_.

— ¿Todo está bien? —Dice interrumpiendo ella misma su conversación de una sola persona quizás al notar cómo me siento.

—Sí, claro, solo estoy escuchándote. —Miento de nuevo. Qué fácil es decir eso y qué difícil es sentirlo. _No, no todo está bien, te extraño_.

—Bien, entonces, como te decía… lo conocí hace un par de meses y si todo sigue como hasta ahora vamos a formalizar la relación.

—Felicitaciones. —Digo aguantando las lágrimas que caerán en cualquier momento si sigo escuchando esto. Starfire con otro hombre que no soy yo. Y al parecer no sólo me basta con ser estúpido sino que también soy egoísta.

Luego de unos cuántos minutos más "escuchando" acerca de su nueva vida y su enorme felicidad decido irme. Y simplemente no me atrevo a preguntar quién es el hombre que conquistó su corazón. Lo único que espero es que la haga sentir mejor de lo que la hice sentir yo.

Me despido de ella en el portal, hasta donde me acompañó. Nos estrechamos la mano una vez más y bacilo un poco. Opto por tragarme las palabras en un suspiro.

—Que sigas bien, Star.

—Gracias, que sigas bien, Robin.

Y dejo atrás su casa y mis pocas esperanzas. Ahora sólo queda volver al dolor, abandonarme al sufrimiento. Ya no tengo nada más. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar —Y es que en el fondo lo sé— Que esto es mi culpa. Y al final estoy pagando el precio, y esta es mi pena por suponer que la podría olvidar.

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo n.n espero que no me maten, es que quise hacer algo diferente esta vez, espero no haberlos hecho llorar. Quiero aclarar que este pequeño fic está más que inspirado en la canción de la cual precisamente saqué su nombre. "Se supone" de Luis Fonsi. Si les gusta el estilo de música me gustaría que la escuchen, es triste, ya lo vieron, así que no se esperen un merengue o salsa xD**

watch?v=LIjC2sHrbeY **No es vídeo, sólo canción y letra. Pero en serio me encantaría que la escuchen :3 (después de You Tube. Com ponen eso... obviamente sin espacios xD)**

**Ah! Y con respecto a mi otro fic ("Si el amor no conoce de dinero") lo voy a seguir en cuanto me arreglen de nuevo mi otra computadora -.- perdón si tardo, pero la tecnología me odia.**

**Agradecería reviews tanto en este como en mi otro fic :3 muchas gracias por leer y a mis amigas por el aliento que me dan.**

**Gracias a las chicas del grupo RobStar y sin ofender, agradezco sobre todo a Celestial Grayson y Rain Durden que son quienes me ayudan con mis ideas :3**

**¡GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
